Life Outside the Lines
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: We're a team. Owl, Lucie, Smile, and me, Peacock. That was, until we were shipped to the zoo. Now we have lemurs to deal with, and penguins. VERY PARANOID penguins...but we're still a team. Even though Smile can't talk, Owl's super nieve, Lucie's paranoid, and I'm completly out of idea's on escaping...but we're still a team...we're still a team...
1. Prolog

_**Okay, this story stars my PoM oc, Peacock. She is an extremely rare type of wolf, known as a snow ash wolf. Yes, I did make up the breed of snow ash. Deal with it. Peacock and the breed of snow ash belong to me. Nothing else, so please, don't sue me! By the way, there is only one snow ash left in the world, and that's Peacock. **_

Peacocks POV-

Okay, so, it was a normal day. I felt normal. I seemed normal. I was acting normal. And so was everyone else. Thing is, whenever you wake up feeling like that, you feel pretty confident about your day, but if there was one thing, I was wrong about that day, was that it was most definitely, not a normal day.

So, it all unfolded at the park. I was there with some other wolves and my boyfriend, Ace. So, we were playing and all that stuff. I was chasing Ace, when it all happened. This huge box with wheels showed up out of nowhere and a whole bunch of HUMANS, jumped out. Everyone but me and Ace fled, reason Ace didn't is because his foot got caught under a rock that the box with wheels kicked up, reason I didn't flee is because I'm like a deer in headlights, frozen.

Ace finally gets free and flees to the edge of the woods, where I can still see him. The humans come at me with this steel box. I finally get my legs back and start to run, but then something shoots me in the back of my leg. I yelp as if to scream and Ace backs up. I start to feel woozy and tip over on to my face. I gotta tell you, that really kinda hurt.

So, the humans grab me and drag me into the metal box. The last thing I see is Ace darting into the woods. Then I black out.


	2. NOTE!

**Okay, public anouncment:**

**A few-oh, who am I kidding? A LOT of the episodes haven't happened yet. But most of season one has happened, so lets just say they came in at season two! :)**

**Now, there will be one other person in the story that I DID NOT mention in the summery, mainly because I thought of her AFTER I posted chappy one. ;P I know I can go back and change it, but I don't have anymore letters in the summery left. SOOOOO...**

**Also, I don't own Lucie! Lucie is owned by my friend Katie. **

**I am going to list the episodes that will have the oc's in them:**

**It's about time**

**Operation: Cooties**

**Fit to Print**

**Big Blue Marble**

**Operation: Antartica**

**Rock-a-by-birdie**

**Jiggles**

**Pet Peived**

**Blowhole Returnes**

**Stop Bugging Me**

**Feild Tripped**

**Badger Pride**

**Kaboom and Kabust**

**The Helmet**

**Wishful thinking**

**April Fools**

**Hot Ice**

**Love Hurts**

**Brain Drain**

**Danger Wears a Cape**

**King Julien for a Day**

**AND MANY MORE!**

**OC'S:**

**Peacock**

**Owl**

**Smile**

**Lucie**

**Pairings:**

**Peakski**

**Priwl**

**Rile**

**Skipcie**


	3. We are where?

**I know I haven't updated, but i was busy! I'm sorry! I don't own POM or Lucie!**

"Kowalski, what's in the crate?"

"I'm not sure, Skipper."

"Well, give me options. What could it be?"

"Well, based on the habitat design, it could be a fox, wolf, coyote, wild dog, hyena. I'm not sure what it could be, but it's some sort of canine."

"Well, for your information, I am a female, not an "it" and I am a wolf, a snow ash, to be more specific! Thank you very much!"

I don't know, but I'm pretty sure whatever was out there was looking at me. Suddenly, a voice speaks up, one from before.

"Rico, crowbar!"

So, I know that one's named Rico, one's named Skipper, and one's named Kowalski. I can work with that...kinnda...Then I hear what sounds like someone throwing up. I automatically shudder. Then I'm blinded by sunlight.

"Ah! It's bright! I can't see! I can't see anything!" I yelp.

I shut my eyes for a minute, trying to let them calm down. Then I slowly open them. "Okay. I'm better. So, who are you and why was I in a box?" I ask, kind of annoyed that I was in a box.

"That is classified information, miss, but we can tell you that you were a transfer to the zoo. Question is, where from?" The penguin with a flat head asks me. There's him, a tall one, a short one, and a creepy looking one.

"I'm...from the arctic tundra, and...Hey look a box!" I try to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject, tell us your name!"

"Box!"

"Name!"

"Box!"

"Name!"

"Box!"

"Name!"

"Fine! My name's Peacock! Now look at the freaking box!"

Skipper turned his head to where I was pointing and just stood there for a second. "Hey look, a box!" He said finally. I stood there, dumbfounded for a second, anger welling up inside of me. "Really?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Rico! Open the box! I wanna see what new arrivals we've got today!" Skipper barked at the second tallest, whom I assume is Rico.

"Wait, how's he gonna—" I stop short as Rico hacks up a crow bar. He hacks up. A crow. Bar. A FREAKING CROW BAR! "Okay, first of all, how is that even scientifically possible? I mean...that thing is twice as big as his stomach...I mean...how do you...figure that?" I stutter as he pry's open the box. Just as fast as the boards pop off a wolf pounces out and pins Rico to the ground.

"OKAY, NUMBER ONE: WHY THE HECK WAS I IN A BOX? TWO: WHERE THE BLEEP AM I? AND THREE: WHY WAS I MOVED FROM THE TUNDRA?"

If it hadn't been for her British accent, I wouldn't have any idea, who she was. But I recognized her voice right away and I tackled her off of Rico.

"Oh! Peacock! Where are we?" She asks stupidly. All I did was laugh.

"We are...actually, I don't know." I say as I get off of her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Did the amazing Peacock just say that she didn't know? You're the smartest person in the tundra, and you don't know?"

"Well, I...no" Then something dawns on me. I turn around to face the four penguins and sit down. "Okay, so y'all obviously live here. "Can y'all tell us where we are? Because my cluelessness is starting to freak Owl out."

"You're in the central park zoo, in New York!" The smallest, chubbiest, penguin tells us. I smile in thanks and give Owl a reassuring glance. "So, can we have names or something? Cause I'm kind of lost on who you guys are, because, I didn't catch any names or anything." Owl said, sitting down next to me.

"Well, I'm Skipper, this is Rico, and Kowalski." Skipper says to her, pointing to each one.

"Skippah, Rico, and K'walski. Okay. And you are?" She asked, motioning to the last one, who seemed to be in a daze. "Oh, what? Oh, I-I'm Private." He stuttered out. Why is he—ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I get it... "Well, I'm Owl, in case you didn't catch that." She tells them. She looks around, and then points to something. "Hey, look! A box!" She exclaims.

Skipper groaned.

"C'mon, boys, let's go see what we got!" Skipper cries. He and the rest flip out of the habitat and slide towards another gated area.

"Should we follow?" Owl asks me.

"Yes, yes we should." I say back. We slip through the thin bars and trot after them.

Owl's POV:

We followed them over to where I guess they lived, and I watched as Rico hacked up a crow bar (?) and through the box open.

"Did he just—" I start, but Peacock cuts me off. "Don't ask."

O...kay."

It's all quiet for a minute and I start to wonder if nothing's in the crate, or if it's dead. "Awkward silence..." Peacock whispers.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a brown and white flash pops out of the box and tackles Skipper. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY AM I HERE?" She yells. Me and Peacock share a smile.

"Lucie!" We both cry. She looks up from where she is (strangling Skipper, BTW) and stands up. "Sup?" She asks calmly. Me and Peacock just smile. She has brown feathers that go into black around her feet and head, and her stomach is white. Her eyes where a mix between teal and blue.

Skipper stood up and glared daggers at Lucie. "Sup? That's all you can say? You strangle me like a deranged maniac, and then you pretend that nothing ever happened?" Lucie stood there for a second, and then just shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah." She told him plainly. She looked around for a second with a blank expression (**A/N: Ima call that poker face)** and then pointed somewhere. "Hey look, a box!" She cried. I just laughed. Skipper face palmed and nodded for the rest to follow, so we follow him to another enclosure and jump the wall after him. We land face to face with three lemurs, a tall ring-tailed one, an aye-aye, and a mouse lemur (**A/N I honestly don't know if I got that right, I'll have to find out later!**). The tall one immediately noticed Peacock.

Peacock's POV:

"Well, you are very pretty, yes?" The ring-tailed lemur said as he leaned close to my face. I leaned back and narrowed my eyes. "Can I help you with something?" I asked him, my tone darkening. "Well, you are very feisty, I like dat in a woman." He says back. "I'm sorry, am I missing something?" I ask him, probably looking really confused. "Of course, allow me to introduce myself! I am KING JULIEN! Now bask in my glory! Are you basking? Because you are my soon to be queen!" He screams. "I-I'm sorry, what?" I ask while trying to contain my laughter. "Are you being serious?" I asked like an idiot. "Of course I am to being serious! You are to be my new queen!" He starts walking really close to me and I back up until I'm against the wall. "Now, do you want to kiss me?"

I blew a fuse.

"**...WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DO YOU WANT TO KISS ME?' WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T JUST WALK UP TO A GIRL AND SAY 'YOU ARE MY NEW GIRL-FRIEND!' WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TELLING ME I'M YOUR NEW 'QUEEN?' IF I WAS EVEN STUPID ENOUGH TO CONSIDER YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND, YOU WOULD NOT PAST ONE OF MY STANDERS! YOU'D HAVE TO BE NICE, YOU'D HAVE TO BE CUTE, YOU COULDN'T BE SELF-ABSORBED, AND YOU WOULD HAVE TO HAVE AN INTELIGANCE LEVEL THAT MATCHED MINE OR WAS GREATER, SO YOU-YOU-YOU!" **I sigh and try to calm myself down as best I can, but it's all in vain. "**You see this?" **I ask him, teeth clenched, as I draw a little square around me. "**This is my personal space. No one can come into my personal space. Okay?" **

"But—" He starts. "No." I cut him off. "But I—" "No!" "But you—" "Personal." "But—" "Space." "You just—" "No questions. Just shut up and walk away." He gave me a poker face. "GO. **NOW**." I scream. He scrambles back behind the aye-aye. Everyone gave weird looks and I was starting to have a panic attack. "Hey, weren't we going to see a box?" I ask, edging fake happiness into my voice.

"R...ight." Skipper says, slowly and suspiciously. "Rico, crowbar." Rico hacks up a crowbar and pry's the door off. "So, what's in there?" I ask, leaning out as far as I can. "Why don't you come over and look?" Kowalski asks me. "Do you really want me to leave my square?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Thank you for care." I say quietly, looking down. I was so distracted I didn't notice a lemur strangling Rico while Owl and Lucie stood nearby watching and laughing. "Hey." Skipper said. "Who're you?" She stopped strangling Rico and got off of him. She smiled and gestured to her face. "Your name's face?" Private asked stupidly. She stood there and gave him this look. She gestured to her smile. "Your name is Smile?" Kowalski asked. She nodded.

"So, now that we're all acquainted happily, I think it's time we gave these girls a little test." Skipper said slyly. "What?" Lucie screamed before I was knocked unconscious.


	4. physical descriptions

**I really thought I should give you phisical discriptions of the girls. I know you already have Lucie, but I'm gonna give you everyone else.**

**Peacock:**

**She has black paws, ears, snout, tail tip, and one brown patch over her left eye. The rest of her body is white. She has light lime-green eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and a pink nose. She has black and brown bangs that fall over her left eye.**

**Owl: **

**She has one black ear (left) and one white paw (left, front) with dark grey and black bangs that fall over both her eyes in messy strands, she can still see though. The rest of her body is silver. She has brown-blue eyes with a glint of gold, her nose is brown. Her claws are almost always retracted and her sharp fangs never look thretening (unless needed).**

**Smile:**

**Smile cannot speak. She has black ears and feet with one brown hand and one silver. Everything else is white. She has teal eyes.**


	5. Interviews

**Sorry for the wait, I've had stuff to go and places to do, so much time and so little stuff-wait. Stop that, reverse it. So, I only own Smile, Peacock, and Owl. You know, funny thing, Owl used to be the evil one, but the inner works of my mind decided to change that, and now she's the cute and cuddly one. :3 Well, you should read now, just read the story...right there...just read...right...now **

Peacock's POV:

"Please step this way, miss."

I followed Kowalski into a dark room and sat down where he told me to. Skipper was in there waiting. Kowalski began to hook the lie detector cords to prier nerve joints. He flicked the lie detector to life and Skipper began to ask me questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Peacock Mathatia."

"True." Kowalski put in.

"Where are you from?"

"The Arctic Tundra."

"True."

"What is your breed?"

"Snow Ash wolf."

"True."

"Can you read?"

"Yes, extremely well."

"True."

"Have you ever met Dr. Blowhole?"

"...Yes."

"True."

"Are you evil?"

"Of course not! I only use my intelligence for good."

"True."

"Have you ever been to Denmark?"

"What? No."

"True."

"Lastly, are you a spy?"

"Uh...no."

"True."

"Alright. Go."

So I left the room as they called Owl in.

Owl's POV:

I sat down where K'walski told me to and he hooked the lie detector up to me. He flipped the switch on the detector and it flickered to life. Skippah began to ask me questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Owlet Gracie."

"True." K'walski states plainly.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in captivity in London, but I was released into the Arctic Tundra."

"True."

"What is your breed?"

"Silver-Lined Black-Ash Wolf."

"True."

"Can you read?"

"Not very well."

"True."

"Have you ever met ?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"False."

"Alright, spy, tell me, what secrets are you here to steel?!" Skippah screamed in my face. I shook my head. "I honestly don't know who or what you're talking about!" I scream. "Mam, is a dolphin with a mechanical eye. Do you recall anything of the sort?" K'walski asks me. "Well, possibly, the name is kind of fuzzy, I may have seen him, exchanged a word or two, I've met him, but I haven't really, met him." "True." K'walski said after a moment.

"Alright..." Said Skippah, calming down. "Are you evil?"

"Why in the world would you accuse me of that?! I'm the nice one! I am not evil!"

"True."

"Have you ever been to Denmark?"

"Uh, I don't think so..."

"True."

"And lastly, are you a spy?"

"Yes, I'm here to take _all _you secrets!"

"I KNEW IT!" Skippah screamed.

"Wait, sir, she lied." K'walski tells Skippah. "Sarcasm, I presume?" He asks me, raising and eyebrow. "I'm not as big on it as Peacock, but I'll use it to get a cheap laugh." I tell him with a shrug. "Alright, go." Skippah says and points to the door. They call in Lucie next. This will not end well.

Lucie's POV:

"Whatever you say..." I say, rolling my eyes at Kowalski. I sit down in the chair and he hooks the lie detector to me. I groan as Skipper starts to name off questions.

"What's your full name?"

"Luciana Rose."

"True." Kowalski murmur's.

"Where are you from?"

"The Arctic Tundra."

"True."

"What is your breed?"

"I don't know, penguin?"

"True, I guess..."

"Can you read?"

"Worse than a new-born worm."

"Uh, true?"

"Have you ever met ?"

"Heard of him. Never met him."

"True."

"Are you evil?"

"Ye...no."

"True."

"Now, are you a spy?"

"Nope."

"True."

"Okay, go." Skipper mumbles. I roll my eyes and stand to go back to the place I was waiting at. They call in the Smile girl next. Wonder how that will go...

Smile's POV:

I walked slowly into another room to do testing. I sat down quietly in the chair and he hooked things up to me. Then this Skipper guy started asking me questions.

"What is your full name?" He asked. I just sat there. It's not like I could really _say_ anything. "What is your name?!" Skipper asked again, taking a step closer. I bite my bottom lip. "Well! It looks like we have a spy that REFUSES to give us her name! TELL IT TO US NOW!" Skipper screamed in my face. "Wait, Skipper..." Kowalski said, walking over. "She may not be able to speak." He stated plainly, glancing toward me. I nodded. "Well, can we still ask her questions, can't we?" Skipper asked him. "I'm afraid not. We know her name is Smile, that may be all we know for now."

I shrugged as they let me go, and then I left to go back to my habitat. It's been a long day.


End file.
